Tudo Por Você (Em edição)
by Kaziel Qafsiel
Summary: Harry descobre que Ron, Hermione e Ginny só o usaram para por as mãos em seu dinheiro e ter fama. Dumbledore o usou como uma arma para tirar Voldemort de seu caminho. Verdades a muito tempo escondidas viram a tona abrindo a porta para um novo começo poderá Harry superar essa nova aventura. aviso. nesta fanfiction terá relacionamentos de jovens de 16, 17 e 18 anos com alguém de 38
1. Capítulo 00

**TUDO POR VOCÊ**

 **Por: Kaziel Qafsiel**

 **Capítulo 0: INTRODUÇÃO!**

 **Está fanfiction está baseada tanto no mundo Harry Potter como no ômega verse. Porém a única coisa que usarei do ômega verse é a classificação: alfa, beta e ômega. O mesmo vale para o mundo de Harry Potter não usarei toda a história original somente alguns fatos.**

 _ **Para saber a qual classe pertence eles fazem um exame entre os 12-24 anos, esses exames podem ser feitos nas escolas ou nos hospitais.**_

 _ **Alfas**_

 _ **São destinados ao sucesso desde o nascimento, só entram no cio quando encontram seu destinado, mas podem se acasalar com betas, ômegas e outros alfas.**_

 _ **Sua natureza é ser forte protetor e líder. Eles protegem e prover o necessário para suas famílias, mas são muito educados com ômegas por causa de sua natureza. O parceiro ideal para essa classe são os ômegas, pois completam o que falta nos alfas, claro sempre existirá uma exceção.**_

 _ **Betas**_

 _ **São bem normais não passam pelo cio são um pouco mais fracos que os ômegas e alfas. Podem se relacionar romanticamente com alfas e betas mais nunca com um ômega.**_

 _ **Ômegas**_

 _ **Sua natureza é serem gentis e seus instintos maternais são mais apurados do que o normal, por sua fertilidade são muito cobiçados por esse motivo são muito protegidos por sua família e ministério de seu país os alfas ao serem instintivamente protetores cuidam para que os ômegas não acabem sendo raptados e vendidos em leilões clandestinos.**_

 _ **Por sua natureza os ômegas só podem se acasalarem com alfas, os ômegas passam pelo cio a partir dos 13 anos quando seu corpo já está mais preparado para passar pelas mudanças necessárias para gerarem uma vida.**_

 _ **O cio dos ômegas serve para achar seu companheiro destinado ou um alfa ideal já que seu aroma liberado durante o cio só atrairá alfas ideias para si logicamente o mais afetado pelo aroma será seu companheiro destinado.**_

 **Bem é mais ou menos assim que irei retratar os personagens espero que agora vocês não fiquem perdidos e com avisei no começo usarei alguns fatos originais da história de Harry Potter e outros eu mudarei.**

 **Só mais uma coisa terá relacionamento entre jovens de 16 a 19 anos com homens adulto de 38 a 48 por ai então se por um acaso você que estiver lendo essa fanfiction. Achar isso pedofilia, não gostar ou se sentir bem faça um favor pra si mesmo e pra mim não leiam.**

 **Tenham uma boa leitura espero que gostem da fanfiction.**

 **Até a próxima...**


	2. Capítulo 01

**TUDO POR VOCÊ**

 **Por: Kaziel Qafsiel**

 _ **Capítulo 1: A Verdade!**_

A guerra tirou muitas vidas e para Harry foi muito mais difícil saber que se soubesse de tudo isso seria evitado e ele poderia ao menos desfrutar de uma vida escolar como um aluno normal e até ter uma família amorosa mais não ninguém se preocupou em lhe disser o que realmente estava acontecendo tudo porque ele era uma criança, mas para enfrentar um louco atrás de sua cabeça ele não era mais uma criança tudo foi muito contraditório, porém agora muitas coisas estavam começando a ficar mais claro.

Tudo estava muito calmo no Nº 12 Grimmauld Place Harry havia passado a maior parte do tempo desde término da guerra dentro da biblioteca Black estudando um pouco de tudo sobre o mundo bruxo até que uma coruja bicou na janela chamando a atenção de Harry.

 **Harry - Oh bonita de quem será que você é? Bem vamos descobrir!... De quem será que é essa carta!?**

 _Gringotts Bank, 17 de julho de 1998,_

 _Ao:_

 _Nº 12 Grimmauld Place._

 _Prezado senhor Harry James Potter._

 _Peço que compareça assim que possível nas dependências de Gringotts Bank para a leitura do testamento de seus pais e resolver algumas irregularidades que foram detectadas nas contas Potters._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Denzel, gerente das contas Potters._

 **Harry - Mas de que contas ele está se referindo pelo que eu sei meus pais apenas me deixaram dinheiro para a escola. Bem o único jeito de descobrir alguma coisa é indo ao Gringotts. {** _Só espero que eles não queiram me tirar à casa do Sirius eu não teria pra onde ir, as coisas com os Weasley não estão muito bem para eu ficar lá até ter uma casa própria. Apesar de que Sirius me disse que eu poderia morar aqui mesmo se ele morre-se._ _ **}.**_

Assim que Harry saiu de seu pequeno devaneio decidiu ir logo até Gringotts. Ao chegar ao Bank Harry se dirigiu até um dos duendes que estava disponível.

 **Harry - Olá! Seria possível se eu pudesse falar com o Sr. Denzel?**

 **Duende - Olá! Ele está ocupado, mas se o senhor puder me dizer seu nome ele talvez possa abrir uma exceção e lhe atender agora. {** _Ele é o primeiro mago a me tratar com respeito e não me olhar como se ele fosse superior._ _ **}.**_

 **Harry - Meu nome é Harry James Potter na verdade Sr. Denzel me mandou uma carta há alguns minutos atrás.**

 **Duende - Certo aguarde aqui irei ver se ele pode lhe atender.**

Depois de alguns minutos o duende volta e pede a Harry que lhe siga. Eles caminharam por um corredor de pedra até uma porta com o nome Denzel o duende para diante da porta e a tocou umas três vezes até que ouvirão uma voz.

 **Denzel - Aran permita que o senhor Potter entre e pode ir.**

 **Aran - Certo! Bem senhor Potter tenha um bom dia!**

 **Harry - O senhor também. Então senhor Denzel estou aqui pela a carta que o senhor me enviou é algo muito grave? Vou ter que sair da casa do meu padrinho?**

 **Denzel - Calma! Senhor Potter eu não diria que é grave, mas também não tem pouca importância e quanto à casa de seu padrinho a menos que ele lhe peça que saia ninguém poderá te tirar de lá nem mesmo o ministério. Bem como você sabe o ministério vem a algum tempo querendo por suas mãos nas fortunas das famílias-puras sangue e como o Wizarding é formado por sua maioria puro-sangue eles decidiram usar de uma lei antiga para criar outra que se tornaria irrevogável, ou seja, eles passaram todo poder sobre qualquer conta dentro deste banco para os duendes responsáveis o que quer dizer que qualquer coisa que venha acontecer que envolve dinheiro, heranças ou algo do tipo nos que cuidaremos.**

 **Devido a isso o chefe Gringotts ordenou que todas as contas fossem avaliadas a procura de irregularidades foi assim que eu ache várias irregularidades que graças ao ministério nós não podemos descobrir antes. Bem encontramos documentos de alguns documentos de patrocínio a ordem da fênix, alguns contratos com algumas empresas que já não existem há tempos e nenhum dos contratos beneficia a família Potter e por último achei um contrato de casamento com a senhorita Ginevra Molly Prewett o mais estranho é que todos os documentos tem a assinatura de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore e os pergaminhos usados para esses contratos foram pergaminhos Potter aos quais Dumbledore não deveria ter acesso.**

 **Harry - Se eu me lembro bem esses tipos de pergaminhos só podem ser usados pelo chefe da família não é?**

 **Denzel - Isso mesmo mais ao terem selos Potter o ministério não os revisou para saber quem foi que fez o contrato levando em conta que o senhor é o único Potter vivo, mas se isso aconteceu é muito provável que foi um mestiço ou um filho de muggle quem arquivou os contratos. Eles não se preocupam em aprender nossos costumes nisso muita coisa passa batido pelo ministério, porem agora que os duendes iram cuidar de tudo, isso não vai acontecer mais já que nós não aprovaremos um contrato que não beneficia a família a qual somos gerentes.**

 **Harry - Eh! Obrigado Denzel!**

 **Denzel - Não precisa agradecer esse é o meu trabalho.**

 **Harry - E quanto ao contrato de casamento com a Ginny? Eu não quero ter que me casar com ela.**

 **Denzel - Bem como Albus não é um Potter o contrato fica anulado e nem a magia do pergaminho Potter pode te forçar a cumprir com o acordo entre as famílias e por mais que a senhorita Prewett busque o ministério com o outro contrato nos jogaremos uma ação contra eles por estar em pose de um pergaminho roubado, sem falar que ao não ter a assinatura de um Lord Potter seria apenas um pergaminho muito importante roubado nada escrito nele valeria.**

 **Harry - Isso é ótimo!**

 **Denzel - Fico feliz em saber. Bem como eu estava dizendo todos os contratos com a assinatura de Dumbledore foram anulado e abrimos uma ação contra ele por usar de algo que somente um Lord pode ter acesso e ele como seu guardião magico só poderia ter acesso a sua conta e nada mais.**

 **Harry - Como assim ele era meu guardião mágico!?**

 **Denzel - Você não sabia disso, bem isso explica muita coisa, bem como você nunca respondeu algumas das cartas que eu te envie no passado e com as irregularidades encontradas tomamos a liberdade de abrir alguns contratos familiares e o testamento de seus pais. Aqui está.**

 _Pelo presente instrumento de codicilo, de meu próprio punho feito e assinado, nesta vila de Lacock, condado de Wiltshire, na Rua Godric's Hollow, eu Lord. James Thiago Potter (qualificar), capaz do meu perfeito juízo e entendimento, livre de coação ou induzimento, exaro minha última vontade para. Determinar o seguinte:_

 _Se algo me acontecer ou a minha esposa ou nenhum de nós estiver mais neste mundo para velar por nosso filho deixamos as seguintes pessoas como seus tutores: Sirius Orion Black (padrinho), Remus John Lupin._

 _Se nenhum deles puder ficar com Harry sua custodia deverá ficar com os parentes mais próximos da família Potter. Em nenhuma hipótese deixem Harry com a irmã de minha esposa Petúnia Evans já que ela abomina os magos. O mesmo vale para Albus Dumbledore não queremos que ele tome nenhuma decisão por nosso filho ou tenha sua custódia._

 _Como meu herdeiro Harry será o único a ter acesso a contas Potter em caso de casamento o noivo ou noiva deverão sofrer uma intensa investigação e passar por várias provas. Se por algum motivo alguém aparecer com um futuro Potter à criança em questão deverá passar por uma bateria de exames mágico a fim de comprovar sua real providência como clausura do contrato de casamento os exames mágicos para provar que a criança é filho de Harry Potter deverá acontecer com todas as crianças geradas no casamento ou fora dele._

 _Porem se Harry James Potter chegar aos 18 anos e não estiver noiva ou noivo ele deverá se casar com Severus Snape caso o mesmo não estiver em um bom casamento. Caso Severus Snape esteja casado uma investigação minuciosa deverá ser feita e caso seja comprovado que Snape esteja em um péssimo casamento o mesmo deverá ser anulado e logo em seguida Snape deverá se casar com Harry James Potter._

 _Se o caso for diferente e Severus Snape estiver solteiro ele deverá cumprir com o contrato de casamento feito por mim Lord James Thiago Potter e por Lord Nícolas Prince avô de Severus Snape e patriarca da família Prince. A cerimônia de casamento deverá ser feita por um duende ancião e a cerimonia em questão deverá ser o Core Vinculem assim que a cerimônia for efetua tanto Harry como Severus deverão usar o nome Prince-Potter._

 _Assim dou por feito e concluído o meu codicilo, redigindo ao dia 12 do mês de agosto do ano de mil e novecentos e oitenta e um e vai por mim assinado._

 _(Lord James Thiago Potter)_

 **Harry - Por essa eu não esperava.**

 **Denzel - Realmente foi inesperado para nós também, mas assim que o gerente dos Princes verificou os cofres e achou não só os contratos mais vários documentos sobre a ordem e a função de seu neto. Decidimos arquivar o contrato e avisar aos interessados sobre sua existência. Foi por esse motivo que lhe enviei aquela carta para que viesse o mais depressa possível e quanto ao senhor Snape sabemos que ele já está muito melhor e pode receber alta a qualquer momento então já que o senhor compareceu em seguida. Então eu pedi para que Aran preparasse tudo para que o casamento seja realizado amanhã mesmo às sete horas em ponto.**

 **Harry - Certo! Acho que não tenho muito que fazer já que falta muito pouco para que eu cumpra 18 anos.**

 **Denzel - Você poderia avisar ao senhor Snape ele já sabe do contrato mais creio que ele saiba que ele terá que cumprir com o mesmo.**

 **Harry - Sim sem problemas, mas eu não entendo a presa.**

 **Denzel - Isso se deve ao senhor Dumbledore ele está vivo e creio que logo ele aparecerá e reclamará ao senhor Snape em matrimônio para assim ter um ômega e a fortuna Prince. Ao que tudo indica ele sempre esteve de olho no senhor Snape só esperando a hora para poder ter assim o que ele quer e não creio que as coisas fiquem bem para o senhor Snape e nem para você.**

 **Harry - Vocês realmente não gostam do professor Dumbledore. {** _Quem iria gostar de um maldito traidor manipulador, só espero não ter matado Voldemort só para que esse maldito velho posa-se de herói._ _ **}.**_

 **Denzel - Não ele vem há muito tempo atrapalhando nosso trabalho e assim como ministério tentando por suas mãos em fortuna de varias famílias puros-sangues antigas por sorte tínhamos o controle sobre todos os pertences aqui, mas agora que temos uma lei ao nosso lado será muito difícil para ele roubar a herança de outros só que se ele se uniria a severos ele terá a herança de uma família puro sangue muito antiga.**

 **Harry - Entendo irei falar com o professor creio que agora que eu sei que ele é um ômega as coisas ficam mais fáceis de aceitar.**

 **Denzel - Bem esse é o instinto mais primitivo dos alfas mágicos senhor Potter.**

 **Harry - É eu andei pesquisando um pouco na biblioteca dos Blacks espero poder estudar mais sobre as tradições do mundo mágico para não passar vexame ainda mais agora que casarei com um herdeiro puro sangue.**

 **Denzel - Não só isso senhor Potter sua família também é muito antiga e poderosa assim que o senhor se casar ganhara o título de Lord.**

 **Harry - Aiai! Senhor Denzel isso é muita coisa para alguém como eu.**

 **Denzel - Não tem com que se preocupar seu futuro esposo irá te guiar em tudo. Ele pode até ser mestiço e criado no mundo trouxa mais teve contato com herdeiro sangue-puro sem falar que ele conhece muito bem os costumes do mundo mágico.**

 **Harry - Espera um pouco você disse há alguns minutos atrás que o professor Snape poderia receber alta a qualquer momento então é provável que ele não possa comparecer a união amanha.**

 **Denzel - Não ele deve receber alta hoje pelo o que o Azel disse ele já esta recuperado e hoje receberia alta.**

 **Harry - Certo irei ate Saint. Mungus assim que pedir para o Kreacher arrumar um quarto para o professor Snape. Bem se isso era tudo com sua licença irei me retirar.**

 **Denzel - Sim era só isso por enquanto até amanhã e tenha um bom dia senhor Potter.**

 **Harry - Pro senhor também! {** Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira porque nunca ninguém me disse isso, mas se Dumbledore estava controlando minha vida imagina a dos outros agora só tenho que saber se toda a família Weasley está apenas me usando espera um momento Denzel chamou a Ginny de Ginevra Molly Prewett porque ela não carrega o nome Weasley? Perguntarei depois espero que ele não nada, mas grave para me informar amanhã! **}.**

Depois que Harry saiu do Bank ele se dirigiu até Saint. Mungus. Como será que Severus Snape irá reagir a isso?

 _ **Continua...**_

 **Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo até a próxima!**


	3. Capítulo 02

**TUDO POR VOCÊ**

 **Por: Kaziel Qafsiel**

 _ **Capítulo II: Severus Snape teremos que nos casar!**_

Assim que Harry derrotou Voldemort ele voltou onde tinha deixado Severus Snape e ao ver que o mesmo ainda respirava o levou diretamente para Saint. Mungus e o deixou em mãos de um medi-mago de sua confiança.

 **Harry - Haa! Eu não quero levar um crucio {** _isso com toda certeza será ruim se ele souber que realmente terá que cumprir com o contrato tudo por que eu não tenho uma namorada nem noiva para anular este acordo sem sentido_ _ **.}.**_

 **Agnelli - Se você não entrar é capaz do professor se irritar e vim ver o que está perturbando sua adorada paz.**

 **Harry - Sim eu sei, mas isso não faz nada ser mais fácil.**

 **Agnelli - É mais você com toda certeza não vai querer irritá-lo justo agora que ele está furioso.**

 **Harry - Mais por que ele está furioso?**

 **Agnelli - Uma poção em seu tratamento sai errada e os efeitos não foram de seu agrado. É melhor entrar e ver por si só.**

 _Toc... Toc... Toc..._

 **Agnelli - Podemos entrar professor?**

 **Severus - Mais é claro só esteva preparado para ser cruciado.**

 **Agnelli - Professor me deixe te dar alta logo assim você poderá ir embora.**

 **Severus - Entre logo conto mais rápido eu puder sair daqui mais rápido eu me livros de vocês seus incompetentes não sabem nem preparar uma simples poção.**

 **Agnelli - Bem vamos entrar logo senhor Potter.**

 **Harry - Ah sim**

 **Severus - Oh senhor Potter você veio nos agraciar com sua desagradável presença!**

 **Harry - Enh! Professor? Tenho algo que lhe comunicar assim que ficarmos sozinhos não se importa de eu ficar enquanto o senhor?... É examinado.**

 **Severus - Não senhor Potter você pode ficar mais fica olhando para a parede.**

 **Harry - Certo.**

E assim alguns minutos passaram para Harry parecia uma eternidade e ele não sabia o porquê de sentir aquele desconforto ele só não gostava de saber que outro homem esta vendo e apalpando seu ômega antes mesmo dele poder fazer isso.

 **Agnelli - Pronto agora já posso te dar alta pra o senhor não há nada de mal com seu corpo por mais que os efeitos do antídoto tenham sido um tanto grave!?**

 **Severus - Só cai fora Agnelli. Bem senhor Potter pode começar a falar.**

 **Harry - É que o contrato de meu pai e seu avô terá que ser cumprido e os duendes já preparam tudo para amanhã às sete horas da manhã.**

 **Severus - O que, mas por que tão cedo!?**

 **Harry - É para sua segurança parece que o professor Dumbledore ainda está vivo e irá atrás de você assim que puder.**

 **Severus - Mais como isso é possível eu mesmo o matei isso não possível, mas o que eu estou dizendo é claro que aquele maldito manipulador não iria querer morrer sem antes poder usufruir de sua glória.**

 **Harry - Professor, podemos ir já?**

 **Severus - Oh claro e pra onde vamos?**

 **Harry - Para o Nº 12 Grimmauld Place!**

 **Severus - O que mais por que pra lá e não para uma das casas que seus pais deixou!?**

 **Harry - Bem eu não sabia que meus pais eram ricos e nem tinham títulos de Lord. Ninguém nunca se importou em me dizer esses detalhes importantes.**

 **Severus - Certo ao menos você sabe qual será o ritual?**

 **Harry - Será o Core Vinculum.**

 **Severus - Claro o que eu podia esperar do louco do seu pai.**

 **Harry - Professor o fato de o senhor parecer com um jovem de 17 anos se devem ao antigo né?**

 **Severus - Sim por culpa desses inúteis eu quase morri na verdade eu morri por 5 minutos e logo que eu acordei estava nesse corpo com a aparência de um garoto hormonal com a mentalidade de um adulto de 38 anos é muito complicado e agora nem sei o que fazer ainda mais quando eu já estava preparado para a visita dos aurores para me levar a julgamento sem se importa que a mãe magia me desse uma segunda chance.**

 **Harry - Eles poderiam fazer isso mesmo você tendo recebido uma segunda chance?**

 **Severus - Não deveria acontecer mais o ministério nunca ligou muito para os nossos costumes ainda mais agora que a maioria das pessoas que o compõem é nascida de muggles e mestiços que não se importaram em aprender mais sobre nosso mundo.**

 **Harry - Em minha mais sincera opinião se eles não sabem sobre as tradições e costumes do mundo mágico não deveriam estar dentro do ministério se nem mesmo eu que ainda não sei que carreira seguir mais me preocupei em aprender um pouco mais sobre o mundo mágico.**

 **Severus - Isso é bom pelo menos você tem disposição e quanto ao seu conhecimento do mundo mágico posso lhe ensinar tudo durante as nossa lua de mel já que será uma temporada a qual não poderemos contatos com outras pessoas.**

 **Harry - Serio disso eu não sabia mesmo até porque em todos os livros que eu tive a oportunidade de ler na biblioteca Black não falava isso.**

 **Severus - Se você leu alguns dos livros de união deve ao menos saber que para cada ritual há coisas que não devem ser feitos por um determinado tempo.**

 **Harry - Sim eu vi isso.**

 **Severus - Só que a diferença dos outros rituais, esse é o mais antigo e poderoso que existe por que a mãe magia une os núcleos mágicos do casal por esse motivo não é qualquer um que pode ir fazendo esse tipo de ritual no nosso caso se a união não for possível outro ritual de tamanha importância será feito. E quanto a seus amigos se você não deixar uma carta explicando tudo não haverá necessidades de falar que não poderá se comunica com eles por um mês, pois assim que nossa união for consumada e nos estivermos acasalado como se deve uma nota informando a união de duas nobres e ancestrais casas se uniram logico não ira falar nada muito importante então teremos um mês para planejar tudo.**

 **Harry - Eu acho que vou deixar essa parte com o senhor e me focar em aprender mais sobre o mundo mágico e como administrar minha herança.**

 **Severus - Você está certo, quanto mais culto você for melhor será para nós.**

Após terem saído de Saint. Mungus ambos os magos se dirigiram para Grimmauld Place havia muita coisa que discutir e ver antes de se unirem. Nesse meio tempo Harry descobriu Lucius Malfoy era irmão postiço de Severus e, portanto ele teria que estar presente durante o ritual por ser o patriarca da família.

 _ **Continua...**_

 **Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo até a próxima!**


	4. Capítulo 03

**TUDO POR VOCÊ**

 **Por: Kaziel Qafsiel**

 _ **Capítulo III: A União!**_

Até este momento as coisas estavam indo muito bem para Harry e Severus, mas para quem passou anos sendo espião isso só era à calmaria antes da grande tempestade. Agora ambos magos esperavam em uma sala de descanso o único que ainda não havia chegado era Lucius Malfoy a sala para os rituais estavam quase prontas e logo ambas as famílias poderosas estariam unidas.

 **Severus - Onde aquele maldito loiro mesquinho esta? Ele sempre se gabando de chegar cedo agora está mais que atrasado.**

 **Lucius - Quem é o loiro mesquinho ao qual você está falando Sev.**

 **Severus - Quem será que é hein?**

 **Aran - Senhores desculpe a intromissão, mas a sala pro ritual já está pronta, por favor, me sigam.**

Quando os magos entram na sala se surpreenderam com a decoração nunca antes haviam visto esse tipo de decoração para um ritual de união. A sala em si era bem rústica no chão havia círculos com runas envolta do circula maior havia velas de todas as cores e no centro havia dois círculos menores ambos os círculos cintilavam em tons vermelhos.

 **Denzel - Senhores Snape e Potter poderiam entrar nos círculos menores para podermos iniciar o ritual.**

 **Harry - Sim claro é só entrar né?**

 **Denzel - Sim senhor Potter e não importa em qual deles só entrem.**

 **Harry - Está bem.**

Ambos os magos entraram no círculo mais próximo enquanto que Lucius foi posicionado próximo ao circulo magico.

 **Aran - Senhores irão iniciar em breve, o ancião já está pronto para dar início.**

 **Duende Ancião - Os jovens estão preparados para iniciar o ritual?**

 **Harry e Severus - Sim / Sim.**

 **Duende Ancião - Os dois estão aqui por livre e espontânea vontade?**

 **Harry e Severus - Sim / Sim.**

 **Duende Ancião - Então daremos inicio ao ritual e uma vez iniciado ele não pode ser parado e uma vez que mãe magia abençoe sua união ela jamais poderá ser desfeita mesmo ciente disso vocês querem continuar?**

 **Harry e Severus - Sim / Sim.**

 **Duende Ancião - Certo vamos lá! Et oblinito Gaia coram nobis humiliter scripto petat Instituti matris remanente Eata ad unionem. Quod patitur ad matrem interrogavit magicae coram Prince maiorum et concordia coniugii testificatio Potter et benedicit. Monstra te carminibus nostris maiores binis simul ut nuclei. Agora digam seus nomes completos, status e repitam tudo o que eu disser. Começando pelo senhor Prince.**

 _(Nós humildemente pedimos a presença da mãe Gaia para selar esta união. Pedimos a mãe magia que permita a presença dos ancestrais Prince e Potter para presenciar esta união e abençoá-lo. Nós os duendes anciãos através de nossas magias unimos esses dois núcleos.)._

 **Severus - Severus Snape Accipio libenter iungere mea core in pulchra Alpha conspectu oculorum meorum. Meam Harry James Potter sermo do veneficus Omega Ego amabo illum, ancora pacta tua est: fortitudo vestra, et domum tuam, et ipse est amicus meus inimicis suis in testamento heredes.**

 _(Eu Severus Snape aceito de bom grado unir meu núcleo ao do belo alfa a minha frente. Dou a minha palavra de mago e ômega a Harry James Potter que irei amá-lo, ser sua ancora seu porto seguro, seu lar e o portador de seus herdeiros e essa é a minha vontade.)._

 **Harry - Harry James Potter et Omega, libenter iungere mea core in pulchra conspectu oculorum meorum. Ego do verba mea Severus Snape nec divinos Alpha Et defendat tibi curae tu, et diliget te quid opus sit vobis, et porvedar per voluntatem hoc est.**

 _(Eu Harry James Potter aceito de bom grado unir meu núcleo ao belo ômega a minha frente. Dou minha palavra de mago e alfa a Severus Snape que irei protegê-lo, cuidá-lo, amá-lo, e ser o seu provedor em tudo que precisar essa é a minha vontade.)._

Logo que Harry terminou de pronunciar seu juramento ondas de magias envolveram o casal as ondas brilhavam intensamente e cada uma tinha uma cor diferente representando os ancestrais ali presentes para abençoar aquela união assim que as ondas sumiram a sala foi coberta por uma luz dourada que emitia uma sensação maternal e gentil e a magia que emanava da luz era muito poderosa acima de qualquer uma das ondas mágicas que estivera presente antes.

Assim que tudo terminou o casal começou a emitir uma onda mágica muito poderosa, sinal de que mãe magia havia abençoado o casal.

 **Duende Ancião - Agora que sabemos que mãe magia concorda com essa união temos assuntos relacionados à suas contas para resolver e vermos como tudo irá ficar.**

 **Denzel - Senhor Malfoy também deve estar presente, pois um dos assuntos que iremos resolver envolve a vontade de seu pai que foi deixada selada até este momento.**

 **Lucius - Certo.**

Os três magos foram encaminha para sala do rei dos duendes onde a pequena reunião seria realizada.

 **Gringotts - Que bom que todos estão presentes assim facilita muito as coisas. Bem iremos iniciar pelo mais fácil de resolver. Senhor Malfoy seu pai deixou um segundo testamento só que este estava selado e só poderia ser lido quando o senhor Snape se casasse.**

 _12 de maio de 1983_

 _Se essa carta está sendo lida quer dizer que eu não vivi ate que meu adorado Sev se casar o que é uma pena mais espero que meu querido filho tenha feito seu trabalho adequadamente e Sev não tenha se casado com qualquer um._

 _Bem Sev não sei se é de seu conhecimento mais a família Prince descende diretamente de Rowena Ravenclaw e você é seu único herdeiro tanto por sangue quanto por cumprir com as exigências de Rowena._

 _Sev você tem que tomar muito cuidado, pois aquele maldito velho parasse saber sobre isso e não sou só eu que creio isso seu avô também, pois foi ele que veio até mim e pediu para que mesmo que Sev se tornasse um adulto eu continuasse tomando conta dele, pois seu tempo nesse mundo era muito pouco foi por esse motivo e para que ninguém se aproveitasse de você por ser um Prince mestiço que ele não tomou seu custodia._

 _Então tenha muito cuidado Sev eu amos vocês e de onde quer que eu esteja estarei tomando conta de meus amados filho e netos então faça a sua parte e me deem muitos netos._

 _Atenciosamente._

 _Abraxas Malfoy, adorado pai e ansioso por ser avô de muitos netinhos._

 **Lucius - Eu sabia que não devíamos ter deixado papai ir passar as férias com a família secundária.**

 **Severus - Nem olhe para mim não fui eu que lhe deu a ideia de visitar sua prima se eu soubesse que ele voltaria de lá com seu orgulho ferido e ficasse nos enchendo o saco por ser avó de 18 netos só para esfregar na cara de sua prima que ele tem mais netos que ela nunca teria permitido que ele fosse.**

 **Harry - Ei Sev por que Lucius ficou assim?**

 **Severus - Por que papai ficou pressionando Lucius para que se deitasse com qualquer mulher desde que ele tinha 14 anos tudo por que sua prima já tinha quatro netos e ele nenhum.**

 **Harry - Hum!**

 **Severus - Se bem que ele não ficou muito feliz com o fato de Lucius ter demorado tanto pra ter filhos e quando teve ele ficou todo feliz para que Lucius tivesse outros e no final ele morreu só conhecendo um neto e Lucius até hoje só tem um filho.**

 **Lucius - Mais não há com que se preocupar depois de tudo você acabou de se casar e deve em breve ter um filho Sev ai quero ver você ficar me enchendo com que papai pode voltar caso eu não tenha mais filhos.**

 **Severus - Conhecendo Abraxas ele não irá ficar satisfeito até ter os seus 18 netos então comece a ter mais filhos Lucius.**

 **Harry - Eu só tenho uma duvida não era para isso ser um testamento para parece mais uma carta.**

 **Lucius - Se bem que é a cara do papai fazer esses tipos de coisa.**

 **Severus - Sim ele é meio exagerado Harry e ao invés de entregar a Gringotts como uma carta entregou como um segundo testamento. Acho que tudo foi para sua ultima frase na carta seja cumprida.**

 **Lucius - É bem provável.**

 **Gringotts - Se me derem licença temos que continuar. Senhor Potter desculpe senhor Prince-Potter em suas contas foram achadas mais irregularidades do que imaginávamos o senhor Dumbledore se aproveitou do fato de ter conseguido o título de seu guardião para ter acesso a contas aos quais às vezes nem os Lord. Tem acesso se bem que ele não teve sucesso por causa das barreiras no cofre, mas ele conseguiu acesso ao chofre Potter e retirou algumas relíquias familiares.**

 **Harry - Então foi por isso que ele tinha a capa da invisibilidade Sirius achava estranho Dumbledore ter a capa sendo que ela deveria ter voltado para cá assim que meu pai morreu.**

 **Gringotts - E o senhor Black tem razão a capa assim como alguns artefatos antigos tem uma magia de recolhimento quando o dono do artefato morre e o filho do mesmo é muito jovem esse artefato volta para o cofre. Agora referente ao dinheiro retirado por Dumbledore e a senhora Prewett e seus dois herdeiros já foram devolvidos a suas contas com juros agora mesmo o cofre Prewett está vazia assim como o de Dumbledore tudo que ele roubou de famílias puro-sangue foram devolvidos os seus devidos donos e é claro todos os livros que a senhorita Granger retirou das bibliotecas Black como dos cofres Potter foram devolvidas a seu devido lugar se bem que a jovem não fez bem em retirar livros do Black ela poderia ter sido amaldiçoada pelos feitiços de proteção mais para sorte dela ela não teve tempo para abri-los.**

 **Lucius - Dois herdeiros? Não seria sete?**

 **Gringotts - Não senhor Malfoy a senhora Molly Prewett tem só dois filhos.**

 **Harry - Não estou entendendo nada da outra vez que eu estive aqui Denzel chamou Ginny de Prewett mais ela uma Weasley.**

 **Gringotts - Não senhor Prince-Potter ela não é filha do ômega Arthur Weasley muito menos o jovem Ronald. Arthur Weasley só teve seis filhos com seu alfa se bem que ele está só com cinco desses filhos mais não precisa se preocupar senhor Prince-Potter o problema do senhor Weasley já está sendo resolvido.**

E assim se passou mais ou menos uma hora para que tudo estivesse resolvido para Harry e Severus foi um dia muito cansativo mesmo porque o ritual foi muito cansativo para os dois magos que acabavam de se recuperar de uma guerra desgastante.

 _ **Continua...**_

 **Espero que o capítulo tenha sido do agrado de vocês até a próxima.**


	5. Capítulo 04

**TUDO POR VOCÊ**

 **Por: Kaziel Qafsiel**

 _ **Capítulo IV: Noite de Núpcia!**_

Ao saírem de Gringotts Bank Severus se despediu de Lucius foi até onde Harry aguardava para acionar o portal chave que os levaria para a Manor Potter. Ao chegar lá foram recebidos pelos elfos doméstico que estavam muito ansiosos por finalmente poderem ter de servir um herdeiro Potter.

 **Harry - Bem acho que agora é hora de consumar a união. {** _não vejo a hora de ter tão belo ômega em meus braços gemendo se contorcendo de prazer._ _ **}.**_

 **Severus - Sim!**

Um dos duendes guiou os magos até a suíte principal. Ao entrarem no quarto Severus estava muito nervoso nunca antes tinha se entregado a um alfa e Harry estava tanto ansioso e nervoso não sabia o que fazer apesar de muitos de seus companheiros de classe já havia ao menos dormido com alguém mais como ele poderia se concentrar em ter um relacionamento quando tinha um louco o colocando em perigo e outro atrás de sua cabeça?

 **Harry - Se-Severus eu não sei oque faze!**

 **Severus - A-Ap-Apenas faça... O que seu instinto mandar como alfa você não fará nada que possa me machucar.**

 **Harry - Certo.**

Harry começou a beijar Severus e só parou quando ambos estavam sem fôlego assim que se recuperou um pouco começou a beijar o pescoço braço de Severus deixando uma trilha de cupões por onde passava.

Pouco a pouco os botões da túnica de Severus foram sendo desabotoadas lentamente e pouco a pouco Severus foi sendo despido até estar completamente nu.

 **Severus - Isso não é justo você ainda está com roupas.**

 **Harry - Calma belo! Já vou tira-las.**

Lentamente Harry começou a tirar suas roupas diante do olhar atento do ômega que já estava bem excitado. Depois de se despir Harry voltou para cima de Severus e continuou a brincar com cada parte do corpo do ômega fazendo que o mesmo ficasse mais excitado e necessitado que antes.

 **Severus - Harry eu preciso de você dentro de mim agora.**

 **Harry - Calma meu amor já vou mais não creio que essa entradinha consiga me receber sem antes ter recebido um preparo necessário.**

 **Severus - Então anda logo.**

 **Harry - Certo certo**

Delicadamente Harry começou a preparar Severus para que tudo fosse menos doloroso para o Ômega que até agora era virgem assim que Severus estava preparado Harry começou a entrar lentamente esperou por um até que.

 **Severus - Você já pode se mover mais com cuidado.**

 **Harry - Serei cuidadoso não te machucaria.**

Pouco a pouco Harry aumentava a velocidade em que se movia.

 **Severus - Ahh! Aaah! Mais ra-rapi-do**

 **Harry - Na-não prec-precisa nem pedir.**

Harry estava tão concentrado ouvindo os gemidos de Severus e indo mais rápido nem se tocou quando acertou a próstata de Severus.

 **Severus - Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ai... Ai acerta ai de novo.**

Depois disso o alfa começou a estocar cada vez mais rápido e sempre tocando na próstata do ômega fazendo-o gemer cada vez mais alto, fazendo que o alfa ficasse cada vez mais perto do ápice.

 **Harry - Sev- Severus preciso te virar agora se não, não poderei te marcar.**

 **Severus - Você precisa sair pra isso.**

 **Harry - Certo**

Assim que Severus estava de costa para o alfa o mesmo volto a entrar no Ômega e voltou a se mover e quando estava cada vez mais perto do ápice ele mordeu a nuca de Severus fazendo que o mesmo gemesse mais forte e ejacula-se ao mesmo tempo o alfa ejaculava dentro do ômega.

Depois de terem se unido e vinculado os magos estavam muito cansado então assim que Harry aconchegou Severus em seu peito e logo veio adormecer. Já na manhã seguinte Severus foi o primeiro a acordar e assim que se mexeu e tentou levantar Harry acordou.

 **Harry - Onde você pensa que vai tão cedo?**

 **Severus - Ao banheiro preciso tomar um banho e me preparar para o dia além do que temos muito que resolver até podermos voltar a ter contato com alguém de fora.**

 **Harry - Certo mais eu não acho que nossa vida seja da conta de terceiros e podemos dormir mais um pouco até decidirmos o que fazer.**

 **Severus - Nada disso já são seis horas nos dois vamos levantar tomar um banho e ver uma história convincente para contar para a população bruxa e você ainda tem muito que aprender ainda mais agora que é um Lord.**

 **Severus - Certo e falando em aprender como ficam seus títulos como mestre de poções nós posso refazer os testes em Gringotts e receber meus títulos mais uma vez agora vamos tomar banho e descer para o café da manhã.**

Minutos depois os dois magos desceram bem vestidos e foram para a sala de jantar a onde a mesa já estava arrumada com um delicioso café da manhã. Assim que eles terminaram o café da manhã foram até o escritório.

 **Harry - E bem por que temos que inventar uma história para o nosso casamento?**

 **Severus - Nos dois somos herdeiro de famílias riquíssimas sem falar que tivemos papéis fundamentais durante a guerra e eu como um comensal da morte só causaria mais problemas e como a população bruxa espera que você se case com a senhorita Prewett e seja Auror complicaria tudo.**

 **Harry - Agora entendo o que está me preocupando e que Dumbledore mentir para o ministério e você acabar indo para Azkaban mesmo tendo sido um espião e teve um papel fundamental para que eu vencesse a guerra ele possa afirmar que eu estou sendo manipulado por você que sou ingênuo e muito e que nossa união é uma fraude.**

 **Severus - É eu também penso muito nisso, mas prefiro não pensar muito e ter fé que nada do que imagine aconteça.**

 **Harry - Sev quem mais sabe que você agora tem a aparência de um garoto?**

 **Severus - Só o medi-mago Agnelli, os duendes e Lucius por quê?**

 **Harry - Bem podemos ver com o medi-mago se ele deixe de informar o que aconteceu com você e forjamos sua morte e criamos uma nova identidade para você como filho de Severus Snape.**

 **Severus - Podemos fazer isso e não se preocupe com a divulgação do meu estado atual por que ele pode ser um inútil em poções mais ainda é bom mago e fez um juramento então à confidencialidade é algo que ele não pode quebrar.**

 **Harry - Isso facilita muita às coisas a minha ideia é o seguinte como só sabem que você deu entrada em estado crítico em Saint. Mungus podemos, pedir documentos que comprovem sua morte e que você seja filho de Severus Snape e como ele era um espião da ordem você foi mantido escondido em um das muitas propriedades Prince às vezes em algumas dos Malfoy até finalmente a guerra acabou você voltou para cá podemos dizer que nos conhecemos durante o verão do ano retrasado em que você ficou uma casa perto da minha então acabamos nos encontrando algumas vezes naquele verão depois disso nos encontramos nos verão seguinte durante esse tempo fomos aos conhecendo e sabendo mais um sobre o outro.**

 **E ficamos cada vez mais apaixonado você me ensinava tudo sobre o mundo bruxo já que eu não sabia muito sobre ele foi assim que eu fiquei sabendo sobre o ritual que nos uniu, queríamos realizar ele assim que a guerra acabasse para que seu pai pudesse estar presente, mas a gente teve que adiantar tudo por que os medi-magos conseguiria deixar Severus em condições de assistir a união logo depois deveria voltar para Saint. Mungus e o medi-mago o induzi-lo ao coma para ele não sentisse dor até que ele veio falecer no final do mês.**

 **Severus - É uma boa ideia assim poderei ter meus títulos de volta e poder trabalhar sem problemas os duendes podem arrumar toda a papelada só vamos falar com o Agnelli o conhecendo bem ele não se importara em omitir o que realmente aconteceu pra ele eu fiz muito mais que muita gente que não teve coragem para acabar com Voldemort no início sem falar que eu sou seu mestre de poções favorito.**

 **Harry - Ótimo agora eu vou enviar uma carta para Gringotts e outra para o medi-mago.**

 _ **Continua...**_

 **Espero que esse capítulo seja do agrado de vocês até à próxima.**


	6. Capítulo 05

**TUDO POR VOCÊ**

 **Por: Kaziel Qafsiel**

 **Capítulo V: A Esperança Para o Mundo Bruxo!**

Durante as manhãs Harry e Severus tomavam o café da manhã logo iam para o escrito onde Severus ensinava Harry a administrar sua herança, os costumes puros-sangues e do mundo bruxo além é claro de apresentar a Harry profissões. Nessa rotina falta apenas uma semana para que os dois magos voltassem para a civilização e a primeira parada seria Gringotts Bank para que Severus pudesse receber seus títulos de mestre em poções.

E a coisa mais estranha que aconteceu foi no ultimo dia da penúltima semana um clarão invadiu o escritório cegando os jovens magos quando a luz se foi os magos notaram que estavam em um lugar fúnebre e ao ar livre.

 **Harry - Onde estamos o que está acontecendo?**

 **Severus - Não sei só que isso não deveria acontecer ainda mais em uma Manor onde a magia ancestral nos protege de tudo.**

 **Morte - De quase tudo jovens as barreiras não podem impedir que a morte entre.**

 **Harry - Mais o que fazemos aqui e o que a morte quer com a gente!?**

 **Morte - Só que vocês ajudem a restaurar o mundo bruxo a magia aqui é quase escasso por que os magos não realizam mais os rituais sendo eles antigos ou não isso faz com que os magos percam o contato com a magia pura fazendo com que seus núcleos mágicos enfraqueçam. E por causa das crenças muggle eles acham que tudo se deve pelos relacionamentos dentro da família mais na verdade há muito pouco envolvimento entre parentes próximos e os que têm são parentes distantes então não há problema o que causa a falta de magia na família é não fortalecer o núcleo mágico.**

 **O jovem tom Riddle percebeu isso e ele tentou mudar o mundo mágico só que ante de sair da escola o mago Dumbledore jogou uma maldição no garoto para que assim o mundo mágico continuasse a sua mercê e assim nasceu Voldemort o mago escuro que só causou mais danos no mundo mágico fazendo de Dumbledore o herói. Mãe magia pediu a mim que concedesse uma chance de vida para o mago e as damas do destino disseram que o destino desse mago não foi realizado houve diversas interferências e ele não cumpriu com seu destino então decidimos que o melhor para o mundo mágico seria conceder mais uma chance para ele e seria muito bom se ele estivesse em mãos de um parente que o cuidaria e guiaria e como você descende de Salazar e sua mãe era prima de Tom Riddle a melhor escolha foram vocês que tiveram um passado parecido com o dele e o cuidaram como seu filho.**

 **Severus - Tem certeza de que podemos cuidar dele sem que Dumbledore saiba?**

 **Morte - Claro jovem Severus vocês ainda estão num dos processos de união mais poderoso a magia emana de você e ficará assim até que um mês se cumpra e como ele recebeu uma nova chance e não foi gerado aqui mais pela magia ao fica com você nessa semana eles adotara características físicas e mágicas dos dois.**

 **Harry - Esta bem, aceitamos cuidar dele depois de tudo ele é meu primo e sofreu muito nas mãos de Dumbledore.**

 **Severus - Por mim não há problemas Abraxas me contou como ele era até que tudo saiu dos eixos mais agora ele terá a gente para tomar conta dele.**

 **Morte - Aqui esta jovem Severus boa sorte em sua nova jornada estarei esperando pelo dia em que a magia for reestabelecida como se deve.**

 **Harry - Será que poderia nos devolver para a Manor não é bom para um bebê pequeno como ele ficar ao ar livre ele tem o que três meses.**

 **Morte - Sim ele tem três meses e os registros dele já existe no ministério e nos seus cofres basta dar um nome a ele e o nome aparecerá nos registro.**

 **Harry - Certo obrigado por tudo morte.**

 **Morte - Não a de que.**

 **Harry - Vamos Sev não podemos ficar aqui fora vamos entrar e pedir para que os duendes arrumem um berçário para ele.**

 **Severus - Pode ir Harry eu vou estar na sala com ele.**

 **Harry - Isso não é justo ele também é meu filho eu mereço passar um tempo com ele.**

 **Severus - Você também é o alfa então tem que prover tudo o que nós necessitamos e eu sou o ômega então tenho que cuidar do nosso filho.**

 **Harry - Tá mais assim que eu voltar ele fica com migo.**

 **Severus - Certo nisso eu vou conferir se está tudo certo para podermos cuidar dele ah e temos que dar um nome a ele.**

 **Harry - Que tal Noah.**

 **Severus - Noah Prince-Potter é um belo nome eu gostei e parece que o pequeno também.**

 **Harry - Esta certo, vou lá arrumar o quarto do Noah e já volto.**

 **Severus - Já estou até vendo você será um menino muito mimado acho que até mais que meu afilhado.**

Alguns dias se passaram desde que o pequeno Noah entrou na vida do casal e tudo girava em torno do bebê que cada dia parecia mais e mais com os pais tinha os cabelos liso e escuro de Severus, os belos olhos verdes de Harry e a pele uma bela mistura dos tons dourado e claro de Harry e Severus.

 **Harry - Quem é o menino mais fofo do mundo.**

 **Noah - da da da bum.**

 **Harry - Ai que fofo! Você consegue dizer pai?**

 **Noah - da da há há há há.**

 **Severus - Harry ele ainda é muito pequeno não tem nem quatro meses ainda agora me dá ele aqui que já está na hora dele mama.**

 **Harry - É impressionante que você tenha leite mesmo não tendo gestado.**

 **Severus - É a magia Harry, ele foi entregue a nós em um momento em que nossas magias estavam se tornando uma e emanamos ela por toda a Manor e ele ficou com a gente por oito dias e sendo a vontade de mãe magia e morte minha magia ao reconhecer Noah como meu filho e esse laço ser abençoado por dois seres poderoso fez com que eu pudesse gerar o que nosso filho preciso para crescer saudável.**

 **Harry - Aiai! Em pensar que amanha terei que enfrentar o mundo bruxo fazendo acusações querendo que eu cumpra as expectativas deles mais como eu sou o representante de duas casas antigas tem muito trabalho a fazer.**

 **Severus - Se o ministério não quiser te ajudar não há problema recorremos ao plano b mais isso ocorrerá se Dumbledore já estiver aparecido.**

 **Harry - O que foi isso?**

 **Severus - Tem alguém pedindo passagem em nossa lareira e deve ser Lucius ele é o único que sabe onde estamos.**

 **Harry - Entre.**

 **Lucius - Por que você não me disse Severus!?**

 **Severus - O que!?**

 **Lucius - Que estava esperando um filho.**

 **Draco - Pai se acalme.**

 **Severus - Ora porque eu estava aprisionado aqui sem poder ter contato com o mundo lá fora.**

 **Draco - É mais agora as coisas estão feias lá já sabem que Harry Potter se união com Sev Snape Prince e juntos eles tem o pequeno Noah Prince-Potter de apenas três meses.**

 **Lucius - Saiu em vários jornais e os Weasley mais novos estão fazendo um escândalo.**

 **Harry - Bem eu não tenho que dar satisfações da minha vida particular para eles e já ate tenho minha desculpa para dar.**

 **Draco - Parece que se casar com meu padrinho te deu um cérebro.**

 **Harry - Ah! Ah! Ah! Muito engraçado Malfoy.**

 **Severus - E que negocio é esse de Sev Snape Prince?**

 **Lucius - Foi o nome que tivemos que te dar para os papéis fosse disponibilizado enquanto o ministério ainda estava uma bagunça seu medi-mago falou comigo sobre fazer uma nova identidade eu confirmei com os duendes e bem estávamos sem tempo**

 **Severus - Ótimo! Serei chamado de Sev por todos.**

 **Harry - Não meu amor somente eu e sua família pode te chamar assim o resto terá que te chamar de Prince-Potter.**

 **Severus - É verdade bem vou aproveitar que você está aqui Lucius e irei até Gringotts fazer meus testes para recuperar meus títulos cuide muito bem do seu sobrinho.**

 **Lucius - Pode deixar já do seu marido não sei não.**

 **Harry - Ei eu não trai o Sev.**

 **Lucius - Não importa é melhor nos dizer tudo.**

Quando Severus saiu Lucius interrogou Harry sobre a existência do pequeno Noah. E quanto isso Severus fazia seus exames. Minutos, horas se passaram e nada de Sev e Harry que há tempos estava preocupado com o sumiço do marido estava em pânico Lucius está com os nervos à flor da pele e Draco ninava o pequeno em seus braços.

 **Draco - Tenha calma ele foi fazer todos os testes os quais são para que ele possa ser graduado da escola e retenha seus antigos títulos isso vai demorar então é melhor pedir para os elfos arrumar a janta que quando Sev chegar ele vai estar faminto e cansado.**

 **Harry - Certo você tem razão Tip.**

 **Tip - Sim mestre mandou chama a Tip?**

 **Harry - Sim Tip prepare o jantar Sev logo estará em casa e hoje teremos convidados.**

 **Passaram alguns minutos e Sev chegou e realmente ele estava muito cansado também ter que fazer vários testes tudo no mesmo dia é algo que cansa qualquer um.**

 **Harry - Você esta bem amor?**

 **Severus - Sim só cansado mesmo.**

 **Draco - E como foi tudo já tem seus títulos de volta padrinho?**

 **Severus - Sim e mais os duendes que aplicaram os meus testes de poções ficaram surpresos por eu ir tão bem tanto no escrito quanto no prático lógico logo depois de ter concluído a escolaridade.**

 **Lucius - Eu não ficaria surpreso com isso.**

 **Severus - É, mas eles me pediram para abrir uma loja de poções o mundo mágico precisa de uma boa eles querem me patrocinar e ensinar muitas poções raras.**

 **Harry - Que ótimos mais seria um problema se você começasse a vender poções do amor!**

 **Severus - Sim isso e verdade, mas eles querem que a loja seja voltada para medicina e ajuda para aqueles que precisam de determinada poção como os lobisomens. Depois disso eu fui ate Saint. Mungus falar com o Agnelli ele achou a ideia sensacional e quando eu estava saindo encontrei com o Lupin ele estava saindo de uma sala de exames e não parecia muito bem pelo que o Agnelli disse ele precisa de algumas poções muito complicadas para fazer devido ao lobisomem então eu falei com Lupin e ele aceitou me ajudar a achar um jeito de criar uma nova poção que ajudaria nos dias de lua cheia.**

 **Harry - Fico muito feliz que vocês dois estejam se dando bem e o que vocês vão fazer irá ajudar muito as criaturas mágica estou muito feliz.**

 **Severus - Agnelli disse que Lupin logo recebera alta mais precisa de alguns cuidados e poções, mas nós dois sabemos que por causa do ministério Lupin não terá para onde voltar e nem conseguir as porções necessárias.**

 **Harry - Você não se importaria se eu trouxesse o Remus para cá?**

 **Severus - Não eu ha muito tempo perdoei os marotos e Remus nunca realmente participou das brincadeiras de mau gosto e trazendo ele para cá podemos começar com o inventário de poções que vamos realizar.**

 **Lucius - Bem parece que alguém já sabe o que fazer.**

 **Draco - Padrinho eu posso te ajudar na sua loja por mais que meu nome esteja limpo, muitos magos ainda sim me culpam e será muito difícil para mim conseguir trabalhar em Saint. Mungus eu já estou estudando para ser medi-mago fora do país e como você vai abrir uma loja de poções seria bom ter um medi mago além de tudo nem todos os seres mágicos tem a oportunidade de ser atendido.**

 **Lucius - Agora só falta Porter se decidir em qual profissão irá trabalhar.**

 **Harry - Eu estava pensado em arquitetura e design de interiores foi o que sempre chamou minha atenção.**

 **Severus - Pode até ser uma carreira muggle, mas você realmente leva jeito eu gosto muito como você reformou a Manor e o quarto do nosso filho e é por isso que é você quem ficará responsável por construir nossa loja.**

 **Harry - Será um desafio e tanto.**

 **Lucius - No seu tempo livre eu gostaria que você decora-se a Manor Malfoy eu gosto do seu estilo e depois de tudo que se passou lá ela realmente precisa de novos ares.**

 **Draco - Por favor, não faça meu quarto parecer o quarto de um Gryffindor.**

 **Harry - Não se preocupe Draco eu nunca gostei de como a sala de Gryffindor era decorada.**

 **Severus - Nisso eu concordo com você a decoração de Hogwarts é feia e tudo ou muito verde, vermelho, amarelo e azul e nem todo mundo gosta dessas cores as decorações poderiam se mais suaves.**

 **Lucius - Meu pai dizia que Hogwarts já teve dias melhores a decoração era agradável e na sala comunal da Slytherin tinha traços de cores que representava a casa e alguns objetos fazendo com que tudo fosse agradável aos olhos.**

 **Draco - Espera pai não disse que Severus é descendente de um dos fundadores?**

 **Lucius - Sim ele é, mas por quê?**

 **Draco - Bem como o único herdeiro que apareceu ele pode pedir para restaurarem o castelo.**

 **Harry - Ou eu que tenho a maior parte de Hogwarts posso simplesmente ir e fazer as mudanças.**

 **Draco - Como assim a maior parte de Hogwarts?**

 **Harry - Bem por meu pai eu sou descendente de Gryffindor e por mãe de Slytherin.**

 **Lucius - E bem Draco é herdeiro de Hufflepuff isso poderia ajudar na reforma.**

 **Draco - Como assim pai eu sou um dos herdeiros?**

 **Continua...**

 **Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo até a próxima.**


	7. Capítulo 06

**TUDO POR VOCÊ**

 **Por: Kaziel Qafsiel**

 _ **Capítulo 6: Tomando o Controle de Hogwarts!**_

 **Lucius – Ué eu não te disse?**

 **Draco – Não, você me contou um ano antes que eu entrasse para Hogwarts que Narcisa não era minha mãe e que quando eu aprendesse Occlumency você me contaria quem era. Então a mais ou menos dois anos atrás o senhor me contou que eu tenho um pai ômega e que ele é Sirius Orion Black. Mas nada sobre eu ser herdeiro de Hufflepuff.**

 **Harry – Mais o que? Como? Quando? Por quê? Isso não pode ser possível meu padrinho não se juntaria com um loiro falso e esnobe.**

 **Lucius – Isso não é da sua conta e não preciso ser seu tipo para que seu padrinho seja meu.**

 **Harry – Eu não preciso saber sobre isso!**

 **Draco – Eeeei! Eu ainda quero saber sobre ser o herdeiro de Hufflepuff.**

 **Lucius – Porque Sirius é o único Black que herdou a linha Hufflepuff e quando você completou um ano seu pai e eu o levamos a Gringotts para fazermos seu teste de herança. Assim saberíamos quais títulos você poderia futuramente reivindicar e com seu pai você herdou a linha Hufflepuff.**

 _Alguns minutos depois..._

 **Harry – Pelo menos agora será mais fácil pedir ao Gringotts os históricos de Hogwarts desde que ela foi criada.**

 **Sev – Acho que eles só podem entregar isso para os quatro Lordes, sendo assim teremos que nos tornar Lord para ter acesso a tal documento.**

 **Lucius – Então acho que temos que fazer uma viagem a Gringotts.**

 **Harry – Isso terá que ser na parte da tarde, Sev e eu temos uma entrevista com o The Quibbler marcada para as nove horas.**

 **Lucius – Achei que vocês teriam que fazer uma coletiva de impressa.**

 **Harry – Não, os Potters e os Princes têm o costume de fazer as entrevistas com um jornalista de confiança.**

As horas tinham passado muito rápido, a entrevista já tinha sido realizada. Luna fez com que a entrevista fosse bem divertida, essa seria sua primeira matéria para o The Quibbler a matéria já estava revisada e aprovada pelos entrevistados e seria publicada na manhã de manhã. Tudo tinha sido tão rápido que quando os magos perceberão já era 15:30 horas da tarde então decidirão por ir logo a Gringotts.

 _No escritório do Rei Gringotts..._

 **Harry – Sr. Gringotts viemos aqui para reivindicar os títulos de Lord Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff.**

 **Gringotts – Já não era sem tempo! A única coisa que vocês têm que fazer é colocar os respectivos anéis em seus dedos se ele se ajustarem quer dizer que vocês foram aceitos por seus antepassados e agora são os lordes das casas.**

 **Harry, Sev e Draco – Certo!**

Seguindo as instruções de Gringotts fizeram o que foi dito um a um começando por Harry e logo Sev e Draco ao mesmo tempo e não foi surpresa para o mago loiro e o duende que os três foram aceitos. O duende tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios, Hogwarts tinha donos novamente.

 **Harry – Gringotts quero todo o histórico e avaliações feitas desde a construção de Hogwarts, mas uma coisa sendo os donos de Hogwarts podemos tomar decisões como: quem será o diretor, quem serão os professos e que alunos vamos aceitar ou que matérias serão apresentadas sem importar o que o ministério queira?**

 **Gringotts – Exatamente senhor Prince-Potter. Por que essa surpresa? Hogwarts não deve nada ao ministério.**

 **Lucius – Olha pelo que eu sei o Conselho de Governadores de Hogwarts tem autoridades sobre o sistema educacional de Hogwarts.**

 **Gringotts – O conselho só tem autoridades sobre a escola se a mesmo não tiver seus herdeiros disponíveis. Agora temos três herdeiros que ganharam a autoridade sobre todas as heranças o conselho pode ate continuar ativo e dar palpites sobre o currículo escolar e professores mais a última palavra é a dos donos da escola. E quanto ao histórico posso te oferecem uma visão geral já que sou o duende responsável por administrar as contas de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff.**

 **Bem desde que as escola não teve mais herdeiros dignos de tomar posse ela ficou nas mãos do conselho e do direto o que não foi bom desde que Dumbledore assumiu o mandato de diretor adjunto, algumas das matérias que aos olhos de Dumbledore eram artes escuras foram proibidas e alguns serviços que a escola oferecia aos alunos e professores revogados em seguida o numero de alunos descendentes de criaturas magicas caíram até que muitos poucos foram permitido por Dumbledore as bolças que oferecíamos para alunos que não tinham condições para pagar seus estudos foram aos poucos sendo fechadas.**

 **A escola economizou bastante dinheiro mesmo porque Hogwarts não recebe patrocínio. Então quando Dumbledore assumiu as finanças de Hogwarts os gastos começaram e aumentarão quando ele se tornou diretor. Ele estava desviando dinheiro da escola pagando alguns professores mais do que deveria, pagando pouco ao que merecem mais e pagando por professores que nem existem.**

 **Harry – Tem como você criar uma ação contra Dumbledore. Quero também um histórico detalhado sobre cada professor aqueles sem diplomas e títulos de mestres serão demitidos e dependendo do seu desempenho e vontade podem volta círculo de tutores depois é claro de terem conseguido um título de mestre. Gringotts eu sei que não tem nada a ver com Hogwarts, mas eu gostaria de saber quem é dono da casa dos gritos e se ela está venda.**

 **Gringotts – A casa dos gritos pertence a você senhor Prince-Potter. Ela é sua herança através da linha Peverell.**

 **Harry – Ótimo, quero contratar só duende para fazer a reforma de Hogwarts e transformarem a casa dos gritos em uma escola.**

 **Gringotts – Farei o inventário de tudo creio que tudo estará feito dentro de um mês então tudo estará pronto para uso assim que o ciclo escolar iniciar.**

Com tudo já resolvido os magos voltarão para a Manor Potter.

 **Draco – Pai não teria uma forma de tirar o papai do véu da morte teria?**

 **Harry – Eu também gostaria de saber se isso é possível.**

 **Lucius – Na verdade é possível sim e desde que Bella jogou Sirius no véu da morte no ministério viemos em segredo fazendo os preparativos necessários para tirarmos ele de lá, já temos os medi-magos a disposição agora só temos que ir à sala onde o véu da morte fica e puxar seu pai de lá. Graças a Merlin Bellatrix pesquisou muito e deixou tudo preparado para retirar Sirius de lá.**

 **Harry – E por que Bellatrix faria isso?**

 **Lucius – Bella pode até ter sido fiel ao Lord mais ela também é muito fiel a família e com o Lord perdendo a sanidade cada vez mais ela sabia que seu lado seria o perdedor assim como ela também sabia que tudo era culpa de Dumbledore então por precaução e segurança de Sirius ela decidiu que o lugar mais seguro seria o véu ela só não sabia como atrair Sirius até lá mais no final o Lord nos ajudou sem saber agora é só seguir as instruções de Bella e Sirius estará de volta.**

 **Harry – Não corre riscos de o ministério jogarem meu padrinho em Azkaban novamente.**

 **Lucius – Não! Porque ele não matou os muggles e Pitter estava vivo estão eles podem até chegar tentar manda-lo para lá por traição mais eu sei que seus pais Fizeram um contrato para o guardião do segredo e o mesmo está com o duende responsável pelas contas Blacks só não fizemos nada antes por causa do perigo que Dumbledore representava agora já não será tão perigoso sem falar que assim que eu ter meu marido de volta em meus braços irei expor o erro do ministério e Dumbledore depois de tudo eles separam pai e filho.**

 **Sev – Sem falar que enviarão um ômega inocente para Azkaban sem ter tido um julgamento fazendo isso o ministério infligiu duas leis.**

 **Harry – Sabe sou novo nos costumes e leis do mundo magico e não é como se as pessoas me dizem as coisas normalmente elas estavam mais preocupadas em escondê-las de mim e não me deixar descobrir por mim mesmo.**

 **Sev – Enviar um ômega para Azkaban é desumano, pois, os Dementadores lês causam muita dor e danos muitas vezes irreparável então não importa que crime o ômega tenha cometido é proibido deixá-los por um logo tempo em exposição aos Dementadores. E o mesmo é valido para um mago (a) gravido.**

 **Harry – Ninguém sabia que meu padrinho era ômega?**

 **Lucius – Não muitas famílias escondem o gênero dos ômegas até que o mesmo esteja casado o único além da família que saberia desse status seria o diretor e a enfermeira da escola tudo para manter o ômega seguro e protegido e mesmo assim o diretor não revelou ao ministério que tinha enviado um ômega para Azkaban e eu vou usar isso para que o ministério não faça nada contra Sirius mesmo até porque o novo ministro é um dos cãozinhos adestrados de Dumbledore. Então assim que eu estiver com Sirius em um lugar seguro irei fazer uma coletiva de empresa e irei revelar cada prova que os duendes administradores das contas Malfoy e Black vieram coletando durante todos esses anos.**

Alguns minutos depois o elfo domestico apareceu anunciando que já era a hora do jantar.

 **Tip – Mestre o jantar já está pronto e servido.**

 **Harry – Obrigado Tip eu acho melhor a gente ir comer agora o dia foi cansativo e cheio dê surpresas e se vocês quiserem ficar aqui hoje temos muitos quartos de hospedes disponível.**

 **Lucius – Obrigado acho que vamos aceitar.**

Logo que os magos saíram da sala e sentirão o cheiro da comida perceberão o quão faminto estavam por sorte a mesa tinha muita comida o que daria para satisfazer a todos. Depois de jantar Sev foi verificar Noah ao ver que o pequeno estava muito bem foi tomar um banho só depois que saiu do banho que Sev percebeu o quão exausto ele estava que mal tocou o travesseiro que acabou adormecendo sem notar que Harry havia se juntado a ele na cama e o estava abraçando.

Enquanto isso Lucius não para de pensar em Sirius e o quão ansioso ele estava para recuperar seu preciso ômega e finamente poder se casar em um ritual especial com ele marca-lo e mostrar para o mundo que é o dono do belo ômega. Já Draco não sabia muito bem em que pensar acabara de descobrir que por culpa do ministério ele havia perdido seu pai por quase dezoito anos e agora ele tinha mais poder do que já teve o pequeno mago também pensava em sua graduação como medi-mago em que área se especializaria.

Com a cabeça tão cheia que Draco nem soube quando dormiu só soube que acordou na manhã seguindo quando o maldito sol entrava em seu quarto. Sabendo que já não conseguiria mais dormir decidiu por levantar e fazer suas necessidades matinais. Em um quarto a algumas portas seu pai fazia o mesmo. Já no quarto de Harry e Sev as coisas eram diferentes enquanto um mago alfa queria se aproveitar do corpo de seu belo ômega o mesmo queria levantar e olhar seu filhote.

 **Sev – Vamos Harry temos convidados hoje e temos que ver como está Noah você sabe que ele nunca esteve longe de mim por muito tempo desde que a morte nos entregou ele.**

 **Harry – Está bem mais assim que a noite cair você vai gemer meu nome até a dia raiar.**

 **Sev – Posso viver com isso.**

Enquanto Sev ia checar Noah, Harry tomava banhos.

 **Sev – Olha quem acordou cedo. Quer mamar ou uma troca de roupa? Vamos ver se você está sujo e depois te dou de mamar... Hum! Vamos toucar essa frauda molhada e tomar um maravilhoso banho e vestir aquele macacãozinho de leão que seu pai fez pra você, ele adora te ver nele ha!ha!ha! Eu gostaria de saber o que o grande Tom Riddle faria se vise que está vestindo um macacão de leão.**

 **Noah – da.. da?**

Sev pode ver no rostinho de seu filho que ele não estava muito contente de ter que vestir tal roupa.

 **Sev – Sim pequeno você ficara bravo, no entanto você fica uma gracinha vestindo esse macacão, vamos logo você deve estar com fome e eu quero mostrar pro seu tio o quão lindo você fica nesse macacão.**

O banho de Noah foi rápido e logo ele estava vestindo um pequeno macacão em forma de leão para Sev essa era a melhor parte de ser pai, poder vestir seu filho com roupas fofas e ver o quão lindo ele fica após admirar seu filho por alguns minutos Sev começou amamenta-lo ele ficou fora de ar por uns bons minutos até ouvir a voz de seu alfa.

 **Harry – Sev eu sei que você ama ver nosso filho vestido macacãozinho em formas de animais mais eu acho que ele já está satisfeito e tá na hora de vim pro papai para arrotar enquanto Papi vai tomar um delicioso banho.**

 **Sev – Está bem já vou.**

 **Harry – Depois eu é que sou o pai babão mais que eu fiz um bom trabalho eu fiz! Você fica realmente adorável nesse macacão vou ver outros modelos e depois fazer mais alguns quem sabe eu faça um de serpente. Vamos para sala seu tio Luc já deve estar lá seu Papi disse algo sobre de exibir para ele e esfregar em sua cara que ele nuca poderá ver Draco vestindo algo tão fofo.**

Harry ao estar divagando não percebeu que seu filho ficara feliz ao saber que iria ganhar uma roupa de serpente e com o pensamento de exibir seu filho Harry desceu rapidamente para sala onde encontrou os dois magos loiros.

 **Harry – Olha o que eu tenho aqui!**

Ambos magos loiros olharam para o mago moreno que estava com uma preciosidade nos braços o primeiro em racionar foi Draco que correu até o moreno com a intensão de tomar o bebe para si.

 **Draco – Oh! Merlin ele está muito fofo mesmo sendo um leãozinho vamos Potter me deixe segura-lo. Vem aqui pro titio vem... Oh! Coisa linda você é tão fofo.**

 **Lucius – Draco não o aperte! Você vai acabar machucando-o. De onde você tirou essas roupas em Potter? Não me lembro de ter visto nada parecido nas lojas e muito menos nos catálogos.**

 **Harry – Quando ele veio pra cá eu pedi para os duendes me trazerem catálogos de roupas e coisas de bebes acabei exagerando e pedi do mundo todo e eles me trouxeram exatamente o que eu pedi e fico feliz por isso pois pude montar o quarto do Noah com coisa uteis e belas e quanto as roupas cada uma mais bonita que a outras então tomei as medidas do Noah e envie o pedidos mais algumas das roupas eu mesmos quis fazer principalmente os com características de animais quando eu a vi só pensei em quão fofo o Noah ficava.**

 **Lucius – Então além de ser bom em decorações você também é com costuras em pelo que eu vi os tecidos não só são de boa qualidade mais o corte também está muito bom até parece que foi feito por um bom alfaiate.**

 **Harry – Obrigado vindo de você é um bom elogio nunca pensei que eu fosse um bom costureiro pelo que eu aprendi com a agulha só dava para ajustar um pouco as roupas do meu primo e consertar os estragos nas minhas túnicas quando elas se danificavam.**

 **Lucius – Se você quiser pode até trabalhar com roupas bem você ainda tem muito tempo para se decidir.**

 **Sev – E onde esta meu filho?**

 **Harry – Foi raptado por Draco assim que eu desci.**

 **Lucius – Pode-se disser que a culpa é sua por mostrar um bebe muito fofo e adorável para um jovem ômega.**

 **Harry – Mais aí a culpa também é sua por que eu não sabia que Draco é um ômega.**

 **Sev – Você deveria ter descoberto por sua aparecia delicada essa uma das características mais marcantes dos ômegas alguns usam roupas soltas outros um pouco justas como é o caso do Draco sendo assim seria mais que obvio seu status.**

 **Harry – Nunca tive tempo para ficar olhando para outras pessoas sem falar que Draco nunca foi meu tipo e a gente nunca se deu bem então não é como se eu fosse descobrir se eu não fico olhando para seu corpo.**

 **Sev – Draco me dá o Noah aqui e vá tomar café da manhã assim que você terminar eu te dou ele de volta.**

 **Draco – Certo mais assim que eu terminar vou querer essa coisinha fofa de volta.**

 **Sev – Não se preocupe ele voltara para seus braços Harry, eu e seu pai, temos assuntos para tratar enquanto isso você toma conta do Noah.**

 **Draco – Não é justo mais eu aceito quem em santo juízo rejeitaria uma coisinha tão fofa!?**

Alguns minutos se passaram desde que Sev desceu para o primeiro andar e nesse momento os magos estavam indo em direção do escritório e Draco ia junto, pois o assunto também interessava a ele só que nesse momento ele estava mais interessado no pequeno bebe em seus braços. Enquanto os três magos lidavam com as situações em que as contas das famílias Potter, Prince, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff, Draco se divertia com Noah. Assim que tudo já estava resolvido os magos voltarão para a situação da escola.

 **Lucius – E bem como estão os planos para a reforma da escola?**

 **Harry – Já pensei em como vou decorar as salas comunal, mas pretendo fazer algumas mudanças principalmente nas barreiras da escola eu andei dando uma olhada nos livros antigos de barreiras tentando achar a mais adequada, mas é de Hogwarts que estamos falando então está sendo muito difícil. Eu pretendo ver se a câmara dos segredos tem alguma biblioteca e desde que eu sou um herdeiro de dois dos fundadores pretendo ver se o castelo mostre a câmara secreta de Gryffindor isso é se ele tiver construído uma.**

 **Lucius – Acho que cada um deixou uma câmara secreta contendo segredos que poderiam ser passados para seus herdeiros e que somente os mesmos pudessem ter acesso a ela.**

 **Sev – Temos sorte se isso foi feito, já pensou o que aconteceria se eles não tivessem escondido algumas coisas o ministério já teria confiscados os artefatos há muito tempo.**

 **Lucius – Vejo que vamos ter um pouco de agitação por um tempo antes de vocês se focarem em suas carreiras mais isso é bom até lá Draco já terá estudado uma boa parte do curso e estará atrás de um mestre pelo que eu soube se ele for muito bem na teoria ele passaria para a pratica e logo teria alguns anos de treinamento com um medi-mago de sua preferência isso é se o mesmo aceitar ser mestre.**

 **Sev – E Draco já sabe que ramo da medi-magia vai escolher?**

 **Lucius – Eu não sei.**

 **Draco – Eu tive muito tempo para pensar e como irei trabalhar na loja com Sev seria prático que eu me especializar em criaturas magicas sei que na universidade onde cursarei medi-magia tem alguns especialistas bons e espero que pelo menos encontrar livros de medicinas nas câmaras, pois assim posso ser mais especializado que qualquer medi-maga daqui.**

 **Lucius – Isso é verdade.**

 **Continua...**

 **(Estou muito feliz em saber que vocês realmente parecem haver gostado das mudanças e novos capítulos.) Espero que esse capítulo seja do agrado de vocês até à próxima.**

 **Bem pessoal este capítulo já estava pronto só faltava ser revisado é por isso que a nota pode parecer meio que sem sentido para alguns. E este não foi o único que eu achei então em breve vocês terão disponível para leitura o capítulo 7 vai demorar um pouquinho, pois só tem metade dele pronta e muitas coisas precisão ser arrumadas.**


	8. Capítulo 07

p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"strongTUDO POR VOCÊ/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"strongKaziel /strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="right"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongCapítulo 7: PLANOS E PRAZER!/strong/span/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Os magos ficaram impressionados /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"quando virão/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" os históricos de Hogwarts desde de sua criação. Eles estavam crédulos, como ninguém tinha percebido que Dumbledore estava roubando a escola e negando estudo a jovens sem condições financeiras para pagar pelo ensino. E como permitiram que Dumbledore fizesse com que o currículo escolar de Hogwarts se tornasse tão pobre./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongLucius – /strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongAs análises/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strong feito por Gringotts mostra que Hogwarts se tornou a pior escola de magia do ocidente e pelas notas de Gringotts quando os fundadores estavam vivos o currículo escolar se nivelava ao das escolas /strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongmágicas/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strong da Ásia onde a magia faz parte da religião e cotidiano das pessoas magas ou não ate mesmo as criaturas lá tem seu lugar e vivem livremente./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongHarry – A minha única preocupação é com os alunos criaturas temo que o ministério possa fazer algo contra eles./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongSev – Gringotts deixou claro em uma das notas que se o ministério fizesse algo contra esses alunos seria declarar guerra com mundos desses seres sem falar que Hogwarts é terra neutra as leis do ministério não se aplicam a ela desde que a única ligação com seu terreno é uma estrada de ferro. Hogwarts é uma zona privada e /strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongnão está ligada/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strong ao mundo /strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongmágico/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strong britânico./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongLucius – Quando o ministério tentar argumentar algo contra os alunos ou o sistema de ensino basta lembrar-lhes que Hogwarts é uma Ilha próximo de Grã-Bretanha, portanto as únicas leis aceitas ali são as dos fundadores mesmo que os portões de Hogwarts tenham ligação com o mundo /strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongmágico/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strong britânico./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongHarry – Eu sei funciona quase como as embaixadas no mundo Muggle do portão pra dentro são solos estrangeiros o que é feito lá dentro não é da conta de Grã-Bretanha./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongSev – Isso mesmo os alunos podem visitar o Diagon Alley desde que estejam trajando os uniformes de Hogwarts isso evitara que os aurores façam algo contra eles ate mesmo os alunos parte criatura./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongHarry – Certo! Agora só temos que entrar /strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongem contato /strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongcom as comunidades /strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongde /strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongcriaturas /strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongmágicas/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strong e ver se eles estão dispostos a enviarem suas crianças para Hogwarts e também podemos ver se eles tem algum mestre disposto a dar aulas./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongLucius – Eu espero que eles estejam dispostos a isso, mas qualquer coisa podemos entrar em contato com a antiga escola de magia a qual Gringotts mencionou nos relatórios eles podem querer nos ajudar./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongDraco – Quando vocês pretenderem ir a Hogwarts procurar pelos camarás secretas?/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongHarry – Acho que podemos ir amanhã. Por que?/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongDraco – Quero ver se eu acho os livros de medicina, eu quero deixar eles organizados para quando eu precisar eles estarem à disposição./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongHarry – Eu pedirei para Gringotts disponibilizar um duende /strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongmedi-mago/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strong para classificar os melhores livros de medicina isso é se você quiser!/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongDraco – Isso seria ótimo, eles são os que mais sabem sobre a medicina./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongSev – Creio que agora só temos que começar a comunica/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongrmos com/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strong as comunidades d/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongas/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strong criaturas /strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongmágicas/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strong e algumas famílias Muggles./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongHarry – Com as comunidades podemos começar hoje mesmo, mas com os Muggles teremos que esperar até amanhã depois que tivermos em mãos os livros com a lista das crianças /strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongmágicas/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strong. Acho que uma visita pessoalmente a essas famílias seria o melhor assim vemos a situação da criança./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongLucius – Ótimo se chegarmos sem aviso podemos ver como é a vida da criança com sua família acho que seria melhor levarmos Lupin conosco seu olfato e instinto de lobisomem serão de muita ajuda./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongSev – Harry creio que Lupin terá alta amanhã pela tarde você poderia ir /strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongbuscá-lo/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strong depois conversamos com ele sobre o assunto, temos bastante tempo até a escola começar./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongLucius – Podemos também pedir ajuda para Percy Weasley /strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongele está/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strong em uma boa posição no ministério, se a/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongs/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strong criança/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongs/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strong que visitarmos sofrer algum tipo de abuso ele poderá fazer algo para /strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongretirá-las/strong/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strong de sua família./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongHarry – Nunca pensei que ouviria Lucius Malfoy falar em pedir ajuda a um Weasley./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongLucius – Tenho algumas disputas com Arthur e até mesmo não nos damos tão bem mas gosto dos filhos mais velho de Arthur, pode-se dizer que tenho um carinho em especial por Percy porque sou seu padrinho./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongHarry – Por essa eu não esperava!/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongSev – Bem levando em consideração com o que aconteceu com Arthur, Lucy perdeu o contato com seu afilhado./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"a name="_GoBack"/a span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"O dia até que passou rápido, após o jantar /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"L/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"ucius e /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"D/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"raco foram embora. /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Noah foi posto em seu berço/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" n/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"ão durou muito para que o pequeno estivesse dormindo a mesma coisa não podia ser dita de Harry e Se/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"v./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"br / /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Q/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"uarto de Sev e Harry…/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Assim que ambos magos entraram no quarto Harry abraçou Sev por trás e começou a beijar o pescoço do pequeno ômega./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongHarry – Você prometeu lembra?/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongSev – Está certo mais só uma vez estou muito esgotado./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Harry não esperou /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"nem mais um minuto para levar seu ômega para cama e /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"rapidamente se posicionou em cima do /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"mesmo/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;". /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"O alfa de forma gentil começou a despir o pequeno ômega que neste momento estava /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"muito /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"corado, não importava quantas vezes eles tinha se amado de forma carnal desde seu casamento Sev ainda corava toda vez que ficava nu na frente de Harry ou quando o alfa sussurrava obscenidades em seu ouvido./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"O alfa parava por alguns minutos para apreciar sua obra e só parava de marcar seu ômega quando o pescoço do mesmo não tinha mais nenhuma parte em branco essa marcas duraria mais ou menos duas semanas para desaparecerem completamente, mas isso não importava nada para Harry mesmo que isso significasse que na manha seguinte Sev brigaria com sigo e o ignoraria durante todo o dia./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Mas antes de ganhar seu próprio prazer Harry gostava de fazer o ômega gemer e se contorcer apenas com alguns toque e estimulando seu /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"pênis/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" para que quando o /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"ômega/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" estivesse embriago pelo prazer sentido, ele pudesse preparar a entrada de Sev sempre procurando estimular a /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"próstata/span/span span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"do mesmo/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" par que o pequeno /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"ômega/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" ficasse duro novamente. Essa era a parte de tomar e marcar o /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"ômega/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" como seu que /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Harry/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" mais amava, ele poderia não sentir prazer mais /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"massageava/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" seu ego saber que Sev ficava luxurioso após o estímulo inicial./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Mesmo ate porte isso era um efeito colateral que Harry produzia em Sev e somete ele poderia ver uma das muitas faces do verdadeiro Sev. Assim que o pescoço de seu pequeno estava cheio de marcas vermelhas o alfa começou a descer ate ao pênis duro de seu ômega, mas não sem antes deixar um rastos de marcas vermelhas pela pele alva do mesmo. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Não demorou muito para que o rosto de Harry estivesse cara a cara com o pênis ereto de Sev, gentilmente Harry começou a lamber toda a extensão do membro do ômega e com um rápido movimento o mago mais velho engoliu todo o membro do ômega que gemeu mais alto dessa vez, entretanto Sev não teve muito tempo para fazer nem dizer nada já que o alfa não deixava as mãos paradas e ao mesmo tempo sugava e lambia o membro de Sev./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Como alfa ligado por magia antiga/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" ao ômega, /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Harry podia sentir e saber muitas coisas sobre Sev, era muito fácil para ele saber onde tocar e estimular o ômega e fazer com que o mesmo gemesse muito alto algumas vezes e depois de algum tempo gozasse na boca do alfa que não se importava nem um pouco com isso ao ate mesmo engolir tudo, depois de tudo era seu /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"ô/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"mega e eles estavam ligado para toda a vida./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Aproveitando o momento pôs ejaculação de Sev, Harry começou a preparar a entrada do ômega sempre estimulando a próstata fazendo com que Sev ficasse ereto novamente./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongSev – Harry… ahah… anda logo eu não aguentarei muito tempo./strong/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongHarry – Claro meu amor, só espere um momento./strong/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Assim que Sev estava preparado para receber seu alfa o mesmo entrou em uma só estocada em seu pequeno Sev que gemera mais alto, Harry gostava disso, ver seu ômega tremendo em baixo de si com os olhos cheios de luxuria não demoraria muito para que Sev tomasse as rédias e /span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"exigisse/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" mais de seu alfa./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Depois de alguns minutos entrando e saindo de Sev o mesmo começou a pedir por mais e tomar o controle das coisas./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongSev – Ahahah Harry mais rápido, ahahaaaaah mais forte./strong/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongHarry – Tudo o que meu precioso ômega precisar eu darei aaah. /strong/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Não passou muito tempo para que Sev se /span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"impulsionasse/span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" fazendo com que o alfa ficasse embaixo de si, /span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"apesar/span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" de Harry ser um alfa ele amava quando seu /span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"ômega/span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" se mostrava completamente luxurioso e tomava completamente /span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"o controle/span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" na cama uma vez que fora /span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"corretamente/span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" estimulado por seu alfa, /span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Harry amava isso já que apesar de tudo Sev o satisfazia e muito então pra ligar pelo controle na cama e ser o dominante da relação quando era muito recompensado pelo seu submisso./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"L/span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"ogo que estava em sima de seu alfa Sev começou a se movimentar primeiramente lento e logo mais rápido, em todo tempo Harry movias suas mãos por todo o corpo de mago mais jovem tocando cada ponto de prazer que o alfa conhecia e em algumas vezes segurando a cintura do ômega e ajudando com as estocadas era possível ouvir o choque dos dois corpos./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Não demorou muito tempo para que o corpo de Sev começasse a mostrar sinais de que ele logo /span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"g/span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"ozaria, dito e feito /span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"o pequeno ômega sujou o abdome e peitoral de seu alfa fazendo com que o mesmo gozasse dentro de si logo que a entrada do ômega apertou fortemente seu pênis./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"A/span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"ssim que Harry se recuperou do momento extasiante causado pela /span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"ejaculação/span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" se levantou deixando Sev deitado na cama e foi ate a escrivaninha pegando sua varia e com um feitiço /span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"simples/span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" limpou a cama, Sev e a si mesmo, após deixar sua varinha na gav/span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"e/span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"ta voltou para cama trazendo o /span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"ômega/span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" para seu peito./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"br / /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"M/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"anhã seguinte… S/span/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"ala de jantar./span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Harry e Sev estavam domando o café da manha numa tranquilidade ate que começaram a receber algumas cartas que claramente era devido ao seu casamento com Sev, assim que as cartas foram verificadas e algumas descartadas ambos os magos começaram a ler suas cartas./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongSev – Harry o doutor Agnelli mandou uma carta avisando que Lupin tera alta em algumas horas assim que você tiver terminado de tomar seu café poderia ir buscá-lo?/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongHarry – claro não vejo nenhum problema em ir buscar meu padrinho honorário./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongSev – E quanto a suas cartas?/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongHarry – Algumas são do wizards nos parabenizando pelo casamento e as outras são de Gringotts, nos informando sobre as condições de nossas contas e como está indo a construção das escolas./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongSev – e isso é bom?/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongHarry – Sim, todas as irregularidades foram resolvidas e quanto as construções e reformas estão bem avançadas./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongSev – Ele tem uma previsão de quando Hogwarts esta pronta para podermos ir explorá-la? /strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongHarry – Pelo que a carta diz daqui a uma semana poderemos visitá-la./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongSev – É melhor você ir agora Lupin pode estar recuperado mais sua condição ainda esta delicada./strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Assim que Harry arrumou as cartas e terminou seu café ele beijou seu ômega e filho o mago alfa sai para buscar seu padrinho honorário. Por sorte tanto Harry quanto Sev sabiam que teriam que andar com muito cuidado e ter sempre uma chave portal a disposição, logo que Harry saiu da lareira em St. Mungus os magos e medi-magos ficaram olhando para ele, mas ele nem se importou foi direto para o quanto onde Lupin estava./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Continua…/span/span/strong/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo ate a próxima./span/span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm;" align="justify"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"O próximo capítulo está previsto para ser atualizado no dia 02/06/2018 e para aqueles leitores que seguem a fanfic Feitos Um Para o Outro tem previsão para ser atualizado no dia 30/05/2018./span/span/em/span/p 


End file.
